


these are the nights and the lights that we fade in

by bleuboxes



Series: hell's kitchen angel [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Ginny Weasley, F/F, luna is karen page, marvel's daredevil au, this is a VERY loose interpretation of the show btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 22:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleuboxes/pseuds/bleuboxes
Summary: six things Ginny Weasley's discerned about Luna Lovegood.





	these are the nights and the lights that we fade in

**Author's Note:**

> literally wrote this in an hour, will come back later to check for more less-obvious mistakes, but im tired rn.
> 
> i havent written anything in a while and decided wtf i need more wlw in my life so here we go.  
> title is from the song the world is ugly by mcr

1.

The day starts out normal enough; It’s a slow, dull day at work. Neville tries his damnedest to find potential clients, so they can at least start to do something other than twiddle their thumbs. Ginny spills cold, day-old coffee on her new blouse, and tries desperately to strictly confine her senses to the small law office that she and Neville have acquired.

They leave at the end of the day having one mostly organizational work rather than actual Lawyer-ing, but they still are dressed in smiles. The fact that they have their own law office is enough for them right now – a dream that is no longer just a dream, and they don’t seem to mind the lack of income.

They grab a drink at the bar down the street – Rosemerta’s behind the bar, and Ginny manages to sweet-talk her way into their drinks being on the house.

Neville walks Ginny home, like a nice gentleman would and they exchange goodbyes before she heads up to her flat.

She eats a snack before changing into her all-black vigilante get-up. She’s careful when she sneaks outside and feels a rush of something almost peaceful while she runs across rooftops and deals with threats.

Hell’s Kitchen is always loud – it’s a hell of a place with the violence and all the noise Ginny hears through out the day. She feels like it’s the ninth circle sometimes; like she’s chained up and tortured by all the terrible things happening around her that she’s unable to fix.

She does what she can, but even then, it isn’t enough.

(Which is why she resorted to vigilantism in the first place, but that’s off topic.)

 

* * *

 

 

2.

It’s by chance she runs into Luna Lovegood, full of terror and panic after witnessing the murder of a man (whom Ginny will later come to know was her co-worker, Daniel Fisher).

Ginny purposefully meets Luna Lovegood a second time, this time, she introduces herself as a defense lawyer. Ginny knows the woman across from her in innocent, and she knows there’s something bigger to this case than anyone is letting on, and well, Ginny’s never been one to stand down in the face of adversity.

Just ask her brothers.

Ginny knows Luna’s story is infallible, no matter how panicked or nervous she may sound; it’s all in the steady, honest beat of her heart.

Ginny make sure Luna’s safe while she’s locked up, makes sure the two cops aren’t able to murder the girl in her cell, makes sure she’s charged not guilty.

And then, to add a cherry on top, Ginny gives Luna Lovegood a job.

 

* * *

 

 

3.

Let it be told, that Luna Lovegood is an eccentric woman.

She’s brilliant, beautiful, but also out there.

She’s got these wacky pink sunglasses that she wears everyday to and from the building, she wears long simplistic charms around her neck (she explains what they all mean to Ginny and Neville the one day; both listen intently to Luna), her clothes, always sensible, but in fun, bright extraordinary colors, and she’s got a real knack for puzzles, mysteries, and office organization.

Which is beyond helpful.

She takes calls, makes copies, does not let the coffee sit in the pot for two days before finishing it; she finishes unpacking belongings, and refuses to let the thing with Union Allied go, despite Ginny’s incessant pleading for her to let that vigilante who helped her handle it.

Luna’s also very stubborn.

Fun Fact.

The thing is, Luna _is_ smart, and she knows the Union Allied cover-up and murder issue is bigger than just her case. It killed one man, and both she and Ginny know it’s probably killed more. Ginny’s starting to pick up that it’s in Luna’s nature to question things, to stew on them, let them simmer, to figure shit out.

When Luna lies to her and says she isn’t looking into it, Ginny doesn’t say anything. She just wishes she would stop being so careless and let the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen handle this.

 

* * *

 

 

4.

Sometimes around the office, Ginny will notice things that Neville won’t – like the way Luna sometimes watches her when she thinks Ginny isn’t looking, or the way Luna’s pencil skirt hugs her legs and rear, the way Luna bites her lip when she’s trying to figure something out, the way Luna writes  little notes to both of them and always signs with a smiley face (no matter how grim the content.)

Ginny notices the loopy scroll of Luna’s handwriting, they way she twirls her hair when she’s nervous, how she looks towards Ginny when she’s on the phone and the person on the other end says something stupid, or funny, or endearing. Luna’s heart soars when she’s with Ginny, and Ginny tries to tune it out (in respect of the woman’s privacy, but there’s just something about the blonde-haired, forget-me-not eyed girl that makes Ginny feel something more.)

It’s strange, knowing that someone is attracted to you. Stranger yet, is knowing that she’s attracted to Luna but refuses to sit down and acknowledge that fact.

 

* * *

 

 

5.

Between all the commotion, Luna somehow manages to get Ginny alone. They’re in a Chinese restaurant; it’s pretty and bright. Brightly colored lit lanterns hang from the ceiling, filling the room with lighting that’s of many colors. Luna’s rambling about work, clearly trying to fill a void in conversation. Her hands rest stiffly on the table as she speaks, and Ginny, despite herself, reaches over and places her hands-on Luna’s.

Luna stops speaking and looks Ginny in the eyes; the light blue meets a dark brown, and Ginny’s sure she feels her soul being touched.

The food comes out, and Ginny moves her hands to her sides. Both girls’ cheeks are flushed.

They eat and pay.

It’s strangely quiet. Luna’s usually a conversationalist, and Ginny usually falls easily into banter with the other woman.

“I’ll walk you home,” she says to Luna, who looks up in surprise – clearly expecting a prim and proper good-bye from Ginny.

“Thanks.” Luna smiles. Ginny’s heart melts.

Conversation is easier then. They talk of the office, of pranks pulled on Neville, of family and friends and of made up creatures that Luna is certain exist. Somehow, Ginny’s hand finds Luna’s in the almost-darkness of the city.

Luna’s building approaches to quickly, and Ginny’s soon filled with apprehension and the firm belief that she’s going to kiss Luna on the doorstep.

“This is me,” she says, teetering on her toes. Ginny’s a step below her as she wistfully glances at the door, “Thanks for walking with me. I do love your company.”

“Some company you keep, eh?”

“Shut up,” Luna giggles, “I’m trying to be serious! It’s not everyday a beautiful woman walks me to my doorstep – I might be getting _ideas_ about you, Ginny Weasley, if I didn’t know you better.”

“On the contrary, you barely know me at all.” She says. They share a smile, and before she can count to three, Luna’s kissing her. Luna tastes of egg rolls and cherry Chapstick. Her lips are swollen and rough, probably from how she nibbles at them throughout the day. She smells of lavender and the city – two perfectly befitting things form this enigma of a woman. Her hair is soft, her skin is soft, and before Ginny knows it, she’s being dragged through the threshold of Luna’s place and up to the bedroom.

She allows herself to quickly think that this may be the start of a good thing.

 

* * *

 

 

6.

Ginny should know by now that good things never last.

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos/subscriptions are the bee's knees


End file.
